


"The Taming of Ossë" (illustration)

by she_who_recs



Series: Order of the Silm [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Order of the Stick, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Graphic Art, Illustration, inkscape, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: (I've decided to remove this from the fic itself and post it as a standalone)





	"The Taming of Ossë" (illustration)

[ ](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPE6p8Ieh1jWuYcLAuwitV7JTUxa-AWDFe2_9ois5rGAhWsvkSXhcT9N-8VMfC15Q?key=akdiRGNJQlI4NmRLOFBIOXBZVmY1RDJqQ3N4TzZB&source=ctrlq.org)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I've decided to dispense with the "elves literally have glowing eyes" thing, it looks stupid more often than not.  
2\. I would have given Nerdanel some sort of safety goggles, but it blocked too much of her expression. So assume that Amazing Elven Reflexes(TM) mean they don't need to worry about chips of stone flying into their eyes.


End file.
